The invention relates to a safety seat for the conveyance of babies and very small children.
So-called safety car seats for very small children are available on the market in conventional versions. As a rule, they have an upholstered seat shell, which can be swiveled and locked in a holder frame in a plurality of pivoted positions between an upright sitting position and a horizontal lying position. A swivel bearing is located in each of the two side portions of the seat shell, and a pushbutton-actuated locking catch is integrated with the swivel bearing. As a result, between the pivot point and the locking member only a very short lever arm is ever available for effecting the locking action.
The conventional safety seats, in order to be secured, have a U-shaped opening in both armrests. The lap portion of an automatic lap and shoulder safety belt, or a lap belt, can be drawn under fixed brackets located in both armrests. Guiding the belt in this way has the disadvantage that the safety seat can be fixed securely in only one direction, for instance in the direction opposite the direction of travel.
Since in order to adjust the inclination of the seat both locking catches must be released simultaneously by actuating a pushbutton, two hands must always be used to operate it. In addition, adjustments once the seat is in the installed position can be made only with difficulty, because either the foot or head end of the seat shell rests against the vehicle upholstery. Adjustment is made still more difficult by the fact that easy swiveling of the seat is hindered by the spatial distance, and hence by the effective lever arm, between the pivot point and the location of the belt guides.